FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pup Pup Goose
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the PAW Patrol episode "Pup Pup Goose" Review Title Card: Has Marshall on it with a usual pose of his with a standard background. Analysis: I’m starting to feel as if the title cards will only be special for the special episodes. Scene 1: Someone is looking through the peri-scope, which turns out to be Marshall. He is looking for geese, to no luck. Ryder asks about his progress, which Marshall says he’s made none. Marshall continues to look for the geese. Camera moves to Rocky, who’s talking about a nest he made for the geese. Rubble then walks over, and says “this should help”, and pours bread from his shovel into the nest. Rocky says “Bread, perfect!” Nice line delivery. Marshall continues to look for geese, First seeing a kite, and saying “not a goose”, then seeing a seagull, and saying “not a goose”, and then seeing Wally, and saying “definitely not a goose”. Nice line delivery. Ryder then sees geese flying by, and tells Marshall to look to see if those are the geese, with Marshall saying that they are excitedly, to the point where he falls down the slide, and making him fall into the nest that Rocky made, crashing into all the bread, making a couple of them land on his head. Marshall says “the geese are coming”, and Rubble replies with “We heard”, that’s actually pretty funny to end the scene. Analysis: **2/3, try to tell me this scene isn’t a good one, because it was. Marshall was actually my favorite character in this scene, so that’s a great sign. It was nice for Rocky to have a nice line too, I can already tell this is going to be a half-decent episode, juding by how Marshall is acting here. Scene 2: The geese are flying down to the nest, where Ryder, Rocky, Skye, Rubble, and Marshall are all waiting. As one goose goes right into the nest, Ryder says “he likes your nest, Rocky.” Two geese are then seen fighting over a piece of bread, as a little gosling walks right past them into Skye’s pup-house. Skye says “where are you coing, silly goose?” Nice line. The gosling is then just jumping around in the pup-house, making the pups laugh. Then the gosling walks over to a bucket, with a small crumb of bread in his mouth. He eats the crumb, then goes into the bucket, making him roll down the hill. As Marshall goes to catch him, he trips over the bucket, and sends them both crashing to the ground below. Marshall then asks, “are you ok, fuzzy little guy?” Decent line. Marshall then replies to himself saying that “fuzzy is a great name for you.” He then nudges him back to his family. Ryder embraces Marshall, and Skye says that he has a “new BGFF”. Marshall asks what that is, and Skye replies with “Best Goose Friend Forever”. That’s decent thinking by the writers. Analysis: ***, decent scene with many good lines and segments. Marshall’s voice actor is sounding better to me every episode I re-watch from season 1, and it’s even making me miss Gage Munroe a lot. This little friendship between Marshall and Fuzzy could go a long way, or a very short way, let’s continue on. Scene 3: Starts with Marshall tripping over his bowl, landing into his pup-house. Fuzzy does the same thing, almost completely copying him. Marshall is then seen hosing down his truck, while Fuzzy is using his feathers to wash the truck. Marshall then raises the spray of his hose, and gets Fuzzy. Fuzzy is then angry, as Marshall apologizes. Small scene change, as Rubble is giving food to the geese, Fuzzy is not allowed through the pack, and is saddened that he can’t get food. Marshall then comes over with a piece of bread, and gives it to Fuzzy, much to his enjoyment. Analysis: **1/4, Decent scene. Marshall was above normal in this scene, so that’s good. There’s not much to note, except that the relationship between Fuzzy and Marshall is going in a good direction. Scene 4: Fuzzy is on Marshall’s head as Marshall brings him over to the nest so he can sleep. Marshall says “OK Fuzzy, time to hit the hay, or nest.” Good line. Marshall then decides to sleep outside with the geese. In the middle of the night, Fuzzy wakes up, without waking Marshall up. Fuzzy grabs a crumb of bread, eats it, and then walks off in the distance. Marshall then wakes up in the morning along with all the geese, but notices that Fuzzy isn’t there. The geese, and Marshall, start to panic. Marshall tells Ryder that Fuzzy is gone. Ryder gives his pick-up line, and calls the pups. Chase, Zuma, and Skye are seen acknowledging that Ryder is calling them. Rocky comes out of his pup-house, half-awake, and runs into Rubble who is also waking up at the time. All the pups enter the elevator, except for Marshall. Rubble falls over an falls asleep in the elevator, and Marshall comes crashing in, and lands next to Rubble. Analysis: ***, This actually isn’t how I expected the episode to go when I first watched it. Anyway, this scene was good. Some nice lines and a nice plot to this scene worked out well. Rocky being half-asleep was nice, but I didn’t even want to mention Rubble’s line, because it wasn’t very good or original. Lookout: Chase is needed to use his megaphone to try to call Fuzzy. Marshall is needed to help look for Fuzzy as Fuzzy would follow him anywhere, according to Ryder. Scene 5: The pups and Ryder drive to the driveway of the Lookout. Ryder asks Chase to use his megaphone to make a goose call. Chase acknowledges after making the calls that “Fuzzy doesn’t seem to be responding”, with great line delivery. Marshall then sniffs out a feather, which he says belongs to Fuzzy. Chase comes over to sniff the feather, which makes him sneeze, and he ties up the loose ends by finally saying that he’s allergic to feathers. They follow a scent trail that Chase has noticed, into the city. Along the way, another feather lands on Chase’s nose, causing him to sneeze again, and making his hat be curved on his head. Chase says “he went this way!” Good line delivery, especially with making Chase sound like he’s stuffed up. Analysis: **3/4, I feel as if Chase being allergic to feathers will be a major plot in an episode sometimes, because it’s in the show right now just for entertainment on the side. Anyways, 2 greatly delivered lines helped this scene out with 2.75 stars. Scene 6: Fuzzy is flying over to the train station, along with some seagulls, who pilfer through a trashcan. A citizen notices Fuzzy, and offers him a piece of bread, much to Fuzzy’s enjoyment. He flies up to where the seagulls are eating their food. The seagull then steals Fuzzy’s bread, and throughs a soda ring in the air, which lands around Fuzzy, making him unable to fly. Chase is driving near the train station, and sneezes after another feather lands on his nose. Chase approaches the trashcan that Fuzzy was just at, and sneezes a lot. He says that Fuzzy was definitely there, and Ryder notices Fuzzy and the seagulls up on the ledge of the building. Chase says “Pick on someone your own size”, with good line delivery. Marshall tells Fuzzy to fly down, but Ryder notices the plastic ring around his wings. Ryder tells Marshall to get his ladder so he can get Fuzzy down. Fuzzy drops the bread, and a seagull goes after it, but Chase catches the seagull with his net, and tells him to “back away from the bread”, with great delivery. As Marshall is climbing up his ladder, Fuzzy falls, but Marshall is able to catch him with his helmet. Ryder embraces Marshall, and takes the plastic ring off of Fuzzy. Fuzzy flies onto Marshall’s head, and makes him fall out of his truck, making him laugh. Marshall says “I’m good” to end the scene. Analysis: ***3/4, that line by Marshall is usually always delivered in a great fashion. Sometimes, it’s a soundboard, but still, it’s greatly delivered. This whole scene was great. The seagulls were a nice addition to the episode, and I’m glad this scene went the way it did. As Fuzzy fell from the top of the station, when Marshall yelled “No!”, that was done so well. Chase had some good lines too, but I’ve come to expect that from him. Scene 7: The rest of Fuzzy’s flock is leaving, as Ryder says to Fuzzy that he needs to catch up with them. Marshall tells Fuzzy not to worry, as “when he flies back North, we’ll see you again, and when you migrate back South, you’ll see us again! And then when you fly North...” Ryder cuts him off, saying that he needs to leave. As Fuzzy is flying away, Marshall almost breaks down in tears, saying goodbye to Fuzzy. As Fuzzy notices that, he turns around, and sits on Marshall’s helmet. Marshall believes he doesn’t want to leave. Ryder says he has to leave, because he needs to be with his family. Marshall asks what they can do, and Ryder sparks an idea to end the scene. Analysis: ****1/4, This scene was so awesome. Marshall’s voice acting and animations fit with each other so well, and both were perfect. This scene will teach children that it’s hard to lose a friend, and they sent a message to them in good fashion with this scene. Scene 8: Ryder is attaching Skye’s hook to Marshall, as Marshall asks Ryder to “promise not to take this thing too high...higher than my nose!” Skye then says “Marshall, you aren’t afraid of heights. You just climbed to the roof of the Train Station!” Good line delivery. Marshall agrees to do what’s needed, and Skye brings him up in the air. Marshall starts to worry as they get pretty high in the air, but soon is fine after being up in the air for a few seconds. They soon reach Fuzzy’s flock, who are all happy to see him back with them. Fuzzy joins in with his flock, and Marshall says “Bye Fuzzy! Have a safe flight, you silly goose.” He almost breaks out in tears while saying that, as Skye flies them back to the Lookout. Analysis: ***1/2, While not being as good as the preceding scene was, this scene was great for all the same reasons that Scene 7 was great. Scene 9: Ryder embraces the pups, all of them, for “Doing a great job today”. He calls them all “good pups”. Skye jump-ropes first, obviously doing flips and being successful. Marshall then tries as well, and does a good job jump-roping for a few seconds, until Chickaletta jumps in, and they both get caught up in the jump-rope, and go crashing to the ground. Ryder says “Wow! Birds really do like you Marshall!” Decent line. The episode ends with Ryder and Marshall laughing as Chickaletta is sitting on Marshall’s head. Analysis: **, Filler, but entertaining filler. Not much to say about this scene, but I’m sure we’ll see more about Marshall and birds in the future. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7.5 out of 10. The average for the scenes is 6.8, but there were MULTIPLE great lines and line deliveries that boosted the final analysis score a ton. For my thoughts on the episode, read above, it tells everything. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - Obviously. He gave many great lines and was a part of the main plot. 2. Chase (Tie) - Gave many good lines throughout the whole episode. 2. Ryder (Tie) - Gave a few good lines and had some nice voice acting throughout the whole episode, which isn't easy to do. 3. Fuzzy - Was a major part of the episode obviously. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog & Pup Pup Goose (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Boogie & Pups Save the Sea Turtles (4.5) Average: 5.89 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode